


Million Things to Say

by lechechu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, IN SPACE!, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lechechu/pseuds/lechechu
Summary: A medical officer and a lieutenant are aboard a ship that is traveling along in deep space in hopes to colonize several exoplanets in order to find a place to call Earth Number 2 because their Earth is rapidly draining of resources. The lieutenant and the medical officer are madly in love, despite their rank differences that is considered taboo, they deal with unconceivable amount of trouble. Titanic has nothing on this.





	1. Apprehension

**Author's Note:**

> My first work on this website, and first major fanfic in 3 years. What better than to have it be Yuri on Ice? Will appreciate any love towards it!

  _Space._

 

 The unforgivable. The unknown darkness that holds many secrets to the greatest minds of every generation. Stars, planets, nebulae, galaxies, pulsars, black holes - you name it. It's there. The cold vacuum, the empty silence. A place that doesn't care for any life, nor holds any virtue towards those who explore it. It is a place of death, however it is also a place of life. Nuclear fusion, the birth of any temperature-ranging stars, it is a beauty one cannot fathom to miss. Yet, while there is birth, there is also death. Planets that collide in a fierce storm of debris, stars that explode once their timer has clicked dry. There is beauty in death. And the whole cycle begins again. And it has... for many millennia. 

 

Within the pitch darkness, floated a ship. Colorless, cold, large, but no larger than a city. Orbiting an exoplanet in which they sought to conquer, to colonize, to make home. Nothing was wrong with their Earth, no indeed, however it did narrow them of resources from overpopulation in all countries; United States, Japan, China, England... and many more. Natural disasters also played a factor - the strongest hurricanes and cyclones, hour long tornadoes, and rain to flood the streets of any major city. Yet, that was nothing compared to the brinks of war. Soldiers marched those streets, fighting for years against anyone that wasn't on their side. Holes were dug, in these central cities even, to contain the smell of rotting bodies that had bullets in their back. The government couldn't believe the death they all had witnessed, and called upon the most talented of scientists around the world to seek programs. 100 years ago, it had been decided. To seek life somewhere else; to seek into the darkness that was unforgivable space.

 

With the various beeps and tones of the computers, the dark halls of the colorless ship were empty. No one bustled about, no mumbles or laughter of any kind. It was about as empty as the universe outside of it. Yet, settled upon a room was a dimly lit computer, built into a console with nearly 100 different buttons; confusing to one that had no proper training. The computer gave off a blue hue, with the occasional flash of red to signal that it was ready for any giving of assistance to those who were aboard. A simple clock was displayed on the screen, counting down with only a few seconds to spare.

**00:00:00:00:00:03**

 

**00:00:00:00:00:02**

 

**00:00:00:00:00:01**

 

**INITIALIZING DEACTIVATION OF HYPERSLEEP AND HABITATION PODS**

**GOOD MORNING**

 

With a strong, loud beep from the systems, the room was bathed in light to reveal the details of the walls, as well as the various pods that laid against a support module to keep the carriers alive throughout the journey. Shall it malfunction, there wouldn't even  _be_ a journey at all. Soft hisses came from the capsules, one by one the pressure evened out to prevent their bodies from succumbing to sickness or drastic injury. It was almost like being at the bottom of the ocean, and that too was dark and unforgiving. Once the pressure evened, the lid slowly rose open with a creak, revealing the bodies laying motionless within. Clothed in a simple tank top, or even shirtless, a wire was present to have stuck itself into their skin. Monitoring all heart rate and blood pressure - luckily slow and normal - the bodies continued to lay there, their eyes closed, as if the pods weren't even open to begin with.

 

As the long minutes passed, some of them began to stir. The pale bodies slowly coming to sit up in the cushioned capsule to get a feel of being finally awake after what felt like the longest sleep they had in their entire lives. Their eyes took time to open, as the bright room left twinges of pain to them and their heads. At least it simulated sunshine, even if it was artificial. Unfortunately, no vitamin D was given off - they would need to find sustenance elsewhere. They were asleep for a long time, much longer than anyone had gone for a space journey. 100 years... their family back home were most likely deceased, as unfortunate it sounded. With a soft groan and a shift, a pink flush came across his soft, chubby face as his eyes finally opened but settled on the bare backside of his colleague - _Victor Nikiforov_. 

 

"Oi, Nikiforov, have you ever heard of _pants_...?!"

 

Glancing to where the menacing voice behind him was coming from, shining brown eyes settled upon glaring green ones as the face that had them furrowed in disappointment and anger.

 

"What are _you_ looking at, pig?!" Gritting his teeth, the short Russian cursed under his breath before avoiding the other's stare. Ah yes, Yuri Plisetsky. One of the top ranker in the program. So young, it was honestly admirable he even made it. 15 years old, and he was aboard one of the most thought out space missions in the entire Earth. It was surprising he made it to the top.

 

Or there wasn't even an age limit.

 

"Yuri... you're going to be working alongside him. Don't make enemies. And to answer your question..." Rising up from his pod in the most slow fashion, the brown-eyed man followed his stance, and was only thankful of a sheet that covered his - well,  _shame_. With a slow run-through of his fingers to his hair, and a soft flick to the side, Victor gave the most charming smile, one that gave the Japanese man more of a blush and starlit eyes. Well, as well as a certain feeling in the pit of his stomach. It wasn't a bad feeling, but it certainly was strange. He didn't necessarily get that before.

 

"Clothes are uncomfortable. Constricting, and restricting, of vital parts of the human body. We went a thousand years without much of it, nothing wrong with doing it again." Standing on the cold, tiled floor, the platinum-colored hair settled just over his left eye; a beautiful blue he won't forget about ever in his life, whilst a smile was still present on his face - of course, still fighting the tiredness that came from hypersleep. It was bound to affect everyone for awhile, until their body moved around and got used to being in artificial gravity, as well as completely moving again. 

 

" _Ugh,_ gross." Plisetsky stuck out his tongue in a gagging noise, before growling and moving off to the side to avoid the embarrassment that was his senior. He was always embarrassed by him, it was no abnormal feature. Victor found it funny though, it reminds him that they were indeed still human.

 

"Katsuki Yuuri." With a faint gasp, brown eyes settled upon the man in front of him, who clutched a shirt - thankfully - by his crotch so nothing could be seen. With a blush darkening by the second, Yuuri softly vented in and nodded to the man almost unconsciously as he was still drawn out of the loop. Victor gazed down to the figure before him and still kept his charming grin, giving a tilt of his head to the side some. That feeling was back for the chubby man, stronger than before most definitely. He didn't know how to control it; the way this man looked at him was the same way he looked at a bowl of Katsudon - looking good enough to eat.

 

"Rank #2 of the JSSP*. I've heard about you. Watched you for a while during your trials - I'm impressed. Don't mind the other, he's generally like that all the time." Nikiforov made conversation, reaching forward to take the other's hand as his thumb pressed into the skin some. Lightly curling his lips, Yuuri stuttered as the other touched his hand. It was a bit chubby, yes, he gained some weight before coming aboard the ship. However, he was surprised when Victor didn't mention it. Not like what Plisetsky called him.  _Pig..._ despite them not knowing much about each other, it sure did hurt to hear that. Complete strangers, and they were already on bad terms. At least the man before him managed to stop the confrontation from being any worse. He knew he was big, he just didn't like being reminded.

 

"You hurt your hand during the trial run when you fell, didn't you? That's why you're number two, and not number one."

 

"W-Well, it's completely better now, but... I guess it is expected to be docked down a rank. It's not going to stop me... from doing the work I was set to." Yuuri softly inhaled that artificial air into his lungs before letting it out slowly to calm down his anxious feelings that rose in his chest.  _Why is this man touching me a lot? Doesn't he know I'm a stranger to him still?_

 

"That's right; a medical officer. Well, if any case we get hurt, I can count on you to fix us up with your skilled hands." Victor gave another wondrous smile before blinking as he as he heard a yell off to the side. Ah, the voice they all recognized by now.

 

"Oi! Stop touching the pig already and let's go!" Yuri called from the other room to Victor, in which in return received only a chuckle in response. Nikiforov let go of Katsuki's hand to fall into his lap with a soft thud. It wasn't intended to be rude, but more as a playful vibe. He felt his heart drop into his stomach from being embarrassed, as Victor gave him a wink before moving off to meet up with the other top ranking Russian. Yuuri avoided staring at Victor's backside, as he was still indeed naked; showing off his prominent, sculpted butt.

 

" **And for godsakes, put some pants on you idiot!** " Yuri screamed at his senior as he left the room, as Katsuki was all alone in the capsule room. He glanced to his hand, gazing to the small, chubby fingers that had been held by the famous Victor Nikiforov. He had held his hand, touched it, prodded it, and actually noticed his unfortunate accident. Oh  _god_ his fall. It took weeks to get that out of his mind, and even a month to pull him out of that depression bubble. As always, he was a perfectionist. And it was the downfall of what could have labeled him as the best rank in the country - no pun intended. Now, he would have to live the rest of his life, knowing that he would always be labeled as 2nd. Second best, 2nd ranker, 2nd to the entire Japanese community. Brown eyes filled with tears, and his small hands clutched onto the boxers that was on his body. His brain spouted lies at him, that he wasn't good enough to be here, that the first ranker was to be.

 

The first ranker was guaranteed to come aboard. But due to unfortunate circumstances, the first ranker was killed during one of the experimental tests. He'd never seen it for himself, but he had received word that it was gruesome. He honestly wished he didn't  _hear_ the details of their death. There was a lot of puking that day. From the strenuous trial runs, as well as the details of the death. He never knew why he was notified, maybe because he was the one to next in line for the graduation of the program. 2nd rankers weren't allowed to graduate, because they were 2nd. Whoever came first was allowed onto this ship, to be on this journey. Yuuri wondered if the others kne-  _oh of course they knew._  Who was he kidding? He was a 2nd ranker who just got lucky, or unlucky. He wasn't sure what to call luck anymore.

 

 "Yuuri?" A soft voice and a gentle touch on his shoulder grabbed his attention, in which he quickly acted to wipe his tears that pooled in his eyes, before glancing over to someone who he was happy to call a best friend in this universe that seemed so empty -  _Phichit Chulanont_.

 

"Aren't you coming?"

 

"A-Ah, yes, I just wanted to get my body used to everything a little bit longer. I'm alright, let's go." Slowly moving to stand, Yuuri tried to avoid looking at Phichit directly into his dark gray eyes, knowing that he could possibly snoop out his apprehension. He always could, from the look in his eyes, or the tone in his voice. He continuously gave advice and support, even during the trials in which he was at his all-time low. It was because of Phichit who believed in him, who pushed him to keep going even if he was ready to quit. It was hard to really understand if Chulanont himself had any problems. Because he seemed so optimistic. With a sharp sigh, Yuuri began walking alongside him, heading into the locker rooms so they could get fully dressed, and to warm up from being nearly naked. Some socks would be nice.

 

As well as the strongest espresso they had on board.


	2. You Will Be Missed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A naked man, a tiger, a doctor, and a military official walk into a bar-ship-spaceship, yeah let's go with that. Some stuff happens, and now everyone is just as confused as this entire plot.
> 
> Also, it would be wise to note that the song Black Butterfly by EastNewSound is the perfect song for an opening to this fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little longer, but still not my desired amount. I will try harder next time!

 

The locker rooms were  _damn_ cold.

 

It was almost surprising their joints didn't lock up immediately, as it was surely enough to do so - perhaps even give them hypothermia. This caused Plisetsky to complain automatically, threatening to beat someone up if they damaged the main heating/cooling system in anyway. The short Russian moved to put on some socks first, as it completely hurt to walk barefoot on the cold tiled floors. So did the others; they weren't planning to amputate any of their toes this early - or even at all for that matter. Yuri quickly opened a panel in the wall, pressing a few buttons to override the commands for administration. Once he was granted access, he flipped a switch, sighing in relief at the warmth that began to rise up from the vents on the floor, to adjust the temperature so it wasn't bloody freezing. The crew members sat on the various benches as they began to warm up, too tired to do much any further until their bodies adjusted. Victor couldn't help to give a chuckle as Plisetsky finally returned back over to the lockers.

 

"Just like those cold, winter nights in St. Petersburg, yes?" Nikiforov only got a growl in response, as he opened his locker to retrieve the jumpsuit that they were to wear around the ship. Monochrome in color, but he supposed it would be better than going naked. Modesty, and common sense played a factor - as well as it was too damn cold to even bother showing off his glutes. 

 

"Just shut up, will you? You're already in big trouble as it is."

 

"Oh? What makes you say that?" Victor quirked a brow and turned to look at his fellow colleague, knowing that he was probably going to get chewed out once again. Meanwhile, Yuuri lightly vented to himself and held his stomach. He didn't know if he needed to eat or... worse. His stomach bubbled and gurgled, but not in a way to signal that he was hungry. Was it from his anxiety? What exactly was his body telling him? The chubby man sat there for the longest time, trying to pinpoint the exact route to the nearest waste basket or washroom. The closest was an arbitrary basket for laundry, but he could feel the disgusting liquids rising to his throat. Before he could spill over, Yuuri quickly stuffed his head into the basket, letting loose the contents his stomach once held. Phichit noticed him getting sick, and quickly moved over to pat his back and grab a cloth to wipe his mouth with.

 

"Don't worry, Yuuri, you'll be okay. You probably moved a little too fast than what your body wanted after being asleep for awhile." Dark gray eyes watched as Katsuki continued to be hunkered over, head in the basket. Well... looks like they weren't going to use that for laundry anymore. Then again, they haven't showered in 100 years, they don't exactly smell different than what was coming out of Yuuri's mouth. Phichit rubbed his back to soothe any aches he had, knowing his friend hated getting sick. Once the lingering nausea subdued, the chubby man vented in through his mouth, not wanting to smell the foul odor. It would most likely get him sick again. Shakily taking the cloth, Yuuri thanked him quietly as he wiped his mouth free of the saliva that dripped off his soft lips. He thought back to what Victor said to him; he was a medical officer. Yet he was here, puking his guts out as if he was just a mere volunteer aboard this ship who was a lightweight. It was embarrassing - and so he clenched his eyes shut to contain the tears from also spilling over.

 

"Come on, let's get you dressed and head off to the laboratory together, yes?" Phichit gave the other a smile and a soft pat on his shoulder, knowing his friend would like to see where he's going to spend his time at in the meanwhile. This would give them the opportunity to adjust their body a bit more, as they had been asleep for a long time, and the present ache in their legs was all telling them of lack of use. It almost felt like it was yesterday; they were walking up the docking ramp, waving to the cheering crowd that overlook them, that thought of them as heroes. Sure, it was for the good of mankind, but it didn't feel exactly heroic. It was to be years later before they would even contact them again - 100 years to be exact. A century later and they are now just beginning their true journey.

 

The crew must have passed several planets by now, but they knew in the least none of them were habitable for colonies. Too cold, too hot, too toxic, basically anything that prevented the life cycle from carrying out. Through these empty halls, Yuuri navigated his way to his laboratory - or in his case - his medical bay. To treat patients, to make sure they  _lived._ It was a tough job alone as the risk for getting sick in an environment like this was doubled, perhaps even quadrupled. They breathed artificial air that can't filter out spores as much as an atmosphere could. That's probably why it was so damn bloody cold. To prevent them from undergoing intensive illness, as a sort of quarantine to stop the spread among others. Were they doing a good thing perhaps by kicking on the heating? Who the hell knows... all they knew was the fact that no one had to amputate anyone's toes immediately after waking up. Yuuri could practically hear more of Plisetsky's bickering and groaning.  _I didn't sleep for 100 years just to cut off my toes!_

 

"What are you thinking about, Yuuri?" Glancing over to his companion, Katsuki quickly numbed the thoughts that were still locked in his brain, in order to give him a quick and simple answer.

 

"Just - thinking about how long it's been since we left Earth. I mean, practically, to us, it's only been... 5 minutes. Whilst for them... it's been 100 years." The pale, chubby man pressed a few keys on a pad that was attached to the wall, a code that would allow him and Phichit inside with ease. At least he hoped. If he had the wrong code, it would be quite embarrassing. Forgetting his own code to the medical office wasn't how he wanted to make a first impression on the job. And if someone was really sick from the hypersleep, they were screwed.

 

"It's funny how time works, especially while we sleep. The transmitters in our brain just simply... well, seemingly shut down for a little while when we're in stasis. Luckily they mastered such an idea earlier than having us be guinea pigs the first time around."

 

"And that's why you're the biologist, Phichit." Yuuri couldn't help but to crack a small smile as they both entered the med. bay, flicking on the lights and glancing around to the various machinery and beds that would house anyone who needed recovery from an injury or illness. They were clean at least, no stains, not yet anyway. The medical officer touched the sheets that lined the bed before moving to a console that would allow him to transfer messages to any of his patients. Oh, right, he would need to make profiles for them soon. Which means, getting to know them, their allergies, their height, weight... _oh, don't talk about weight, please._ Katsuki opened his mouth as he powered on his computer, watching the different array of images that flashed by. 

 

 **Undulatus Medical Array Console**  
  
**Welcome Yuuri Katsuki, #2555**

"I guess this is my code login. So no one tries to tamper with any of my files once I make them. Smart. I don't know if I could trust that... Plisetsky." Yuuri subconsciously touched his face before realizing. He had forgotten his glasses. Phichit couldn't help but to laugh some as he touched his face over and over as if his glasses were to magically appear on his face.

 

"Yuuri, it's not going to appear on its own."

 

"... I know. But, it's a habit. I'm sure anyone who wears glasses most of the time can relate." Yuuri shyly rubbed the back of his head before logging into the archives of his computer, glancing to the various files that were already made of the crew members who were on board. All 9 of them. The required fields were empty, which meant that he would need to call them in one by one. Should be easy enough, at least he believed. However, his mind couldn't pull away from the thoughts that plagued him. They were far from Earth - away from their friends and family. Hanging his head and staring to the small details in the desk he leaned against, he could recall their voices. That they'll miss him, that they wish him the best on their journey, and to never forget how hard he worked to make it here.  _I couldn't be more proud of you._

 

"Mom..." Yuuri softly clenched his eyes shut as he remembered her face, his fingernails digging into the counter. She was... gone. Anyone they knew was either gone or just too weak to take care of themselves. Phichit took notice to his change and moved up to his friend, a hand gently settling on his back. It must have been difficult; neither of them got to spend as much time with their parents as they would have liked. Didn't realize how much they would miss them until they were already gone. Chulanont kept his hand on Yuuri's back, delivering small, gentle pats. He too missed everyone, their friends - even his hams. If he could have took them with, surely things would look up a bit, however no pets or animals of any kind were allowed. Safety precautions, it was to be expected. Couldn't risk getting their pets stuck in any shaft or vent around the ship, or have them chew a wire and cause more drastic problems for the entire crew. It wasn't because they were oblivious - more of accidentally being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

 

Lightly pulling a stray string off of his jumpsuit, Yuuri looked it over before lightly flicking his fingers to drop the fabric that stuck to them. He watched it drop and settle onto the counter before him, eventually turning towards his friend.

 

"At least artificial gravity works. I don't think my body can handle floating around everywhere. Depending on how I felt earlier, it's obvious to say I'm not handling space travel well." Getting a giggle out of Phichit, Yuuri cracked a small smile himself and grabbed a pen, clicking the presser a few times.  _So, let's get to work._

 

===

 

 "Don't pretend you didn't hear me, idiot!" Yelling out in the locker rooms, Plisetsky was growing increasingly angry as Victor took his sweet time to dress himself. Pulling up the zipper, Nikiforov stared at the top of the locker before him, thinking about the way the other looked at him earlier. That...  _Katsuki._ It was strange - he looked more different than he did back on Earth. The weight gain must have played a factor, but that's not what Victor was thinking about. It was his face, maybe his eyes, the way they shined in the light or when he looked back at him. Surely he must have heard about him at some point, they were going to be working together aboard the Undulatus, so there was no valid point  _not_ to fully introduce himself. Without another word, the lieutenant closed his locker and immediately made his way out of the room, ignoring the curses and yelling that came from Yuri.

 

" **Hey!** I'm not done talking with you! Oi!  **Victor!** " Yuri growled and cursed underneath his breath, fingers curling to make a fist. Oh, what he'd like to do to that perfect face of his. Such a dreamer, doesn't focus on the situation at hand. They were discussing about that...  _pig_ , Katsuki. And like always - Victor runs off to avoid confrontation again. Hearing a locker close, Plisetsky then slowly made his way out of the aisle and into the next one over, spotting a broad back that caused a slight flush to line his face. Shaking his head, Yuri slowly crossed his arms and raised a brow to the man who was still dressing himself. Those muscles were then covered by a black T-shirt; a glance of an unamused face shot back at the Technician. Taking notice to the dog tags, Yuri snorted and scrunched his face.

 

"Didn't realize that this ship would be in need of _military_  operation."

 

"Anything this big requires some form of protection. We can't all be Medical Officers or Biologists." Giving a solemn look to the other, the military official hung up an old shirt before moving to tie his boots. Yuri scoffed and rolled his eyes. However, he did remember something. His mind was a little groggy from the hypersleep, but he remember seeing this person before -  _Otabek Altin._

 

"Planning to take over this ship in approximately 3 days?"

 

"... What makes you think of a thing like that?"

 

"Oh,  _nothing._ Except for the fact that we weren't notified of a fleet admiral was coming on board with a very intoxicating secret. Seems like everyone here is just too much of a big  _idiot_ to really pay attention to detail  _and_ their surroundings. I know why you're here - the  _real_ reason why you're here. And I don't like it. So when are you planning to tell everyone else?" Yuri kept his arms crossed as Otabek finished tying his boots, lifting his dog tags to hide them within his jumpsuit. He gave a look to Plisetsky, one that suggested he not to be messed with, and instead gave a roll of his eyes and a slam of his locker door.

 

"If asked, they shall receive." Altin approached him, to the point Yuri was pressed up against the lockers, their bodies feeding heat off each other from the closeness. Subtle grunts left Plisetsky's throat as he was looked at so  _threateningly_ that it... well, sort of concerned him, but still kept the look of confidence that he wasn't scared. Otabek looked him over before slamming the locker door closed that happened to be open on Yuri's right. It caused him to flinch, and swallow some stray saliva that was left in his mouth. The military official kept quiet, eventually moving away from the other and out of the room; a look of confusion was present on the Russian's face. Tilting his head some at the doorway, Yuri scoffed.

 

"What an idiot." Blinking twice, Yuri gave a heavy sigh and glanced to Altin's locker. He knew what he was talking about. Eventually it would be in need of bringing up to everyone in this damn crew. But, to have a fleet admiral on board, if anyone found out about this, surely there would be some questions. Otabek Altin, of the KAD*. Experienced in any flight machine ever made by man; never once took any missteps with aircraft. It was definitely his forté, and the reason he was probably even picked to be on this ship. It was everyone's first time, yet he was so confident to understand how to work a ship as large as a town. He was smart, understandably loyal to his military, but... hell, watch out for the quiet ones. Those brown eyes do more than just stare you down. They confined, and probably killed 10 times over. And Plisetsky was just a mere technician. No matter the rank, they both had a secret.

 

===

 

  _Next._ Before Victor could enter the medical bay he found his way to, he stepped aside as a client had left the room. Nodding to him in greeting, Nikiforov had noticed it was the captain of the ship. Surely he was the one to be checked over first, as he was indeed older than any of them - _Yakov Feltsman_. He wasn't unfamiliar to him, as he was his coach in the RBSP, and now he was his captain, who commanded this ship with an able hand. Getting a grunt in response, Victor then took the opportunity to enter inside the med. bay, his heart giving a hard beat as his blue eyes caught sight to that of Katsuki. Yuuri glanced up to the other and felt the same hard beat before avoiding too much staring. 

 

"Uhm, please, come in. Have a seat." He was only lucky Phichit wasn't currently in the room, or else he would have seen how locked up he was getting. Victor strode over to the bed and sat upon it, glancing over the backside of Yuuri as he grabbed for a clipboard and piece of paper, along with a pen.

 

"Name and idensfi-identification number?" Stuttering his words a little, Katsuki stared down at the clipboard and waited to write down the information that the man before him was going to give. Giving an optimistic smile, Victor opened his mouth.

 

"Prettyboy McGee. #812-***-****." Getting a dumbfounded look from the other, Nikiforov lightly cleared his throat after spouting a laugh, eventually shaking his head.

 

"I kid. Victor Nikiforov. #1050-23." Getting a shy chuckle, Yuuri then wrote down his name and code number, adding in more information that was only required for the medical officer to verify. Clearing his throat, Yuuri then set down his clipboard and moved to grab his stethoscope, telling Victor to breathe in as he pressed the cold metal against his back, as well as breathe out. Doing so as he was asked, Nikiforov breathed in slowly before releasing the air that filled his lungs; he knew Katsuki could hear his rapid heart beat - how was he  _not_ to stop himself from watching such a man touch him. With a light flush across his face, the medical officer then moved away and wrote down some more notes on the clipboard before lifting Victor's wrist to check his pulse.

 

"An-Any allergies to medication I should know about?"

 

"Not that I know of. I'm usually pretty healthy. And usually pretty." Not catching what he said, Yuuri continued to feel his pulse before eventually setting his hand down and writing down the information.

 

"Your pulse is normal, breathing optimal... you are indeed healthy. Are you experiencing any fatigue, tiredness, maybe numbness in your legs?" The medical officer picked up his clipboard and looked over the information he wrote down, lightly tapping his pen against the metal clip.  _I'm feeling a numbness somewhere else._

 

"No. Well, I believe the fatigue is mutual. We did just wake up from 100 year sleep. We are bound to feel still tired. Almost like waking up after a long nap we've never intended to take." Victor gave a small chuckle and a flick of his hair, a gentle smile still lining his lips. Yuuri couldn't help but to respond with a laugh and a nod. Yes indeed, he could understand that. He remembered he'd take long naps without meaning to, back on Earth. He was only lucky his mother didn't claim him to be missing or dead if he was still asleep in his room. The longest he has slept was... actually during the trials, on one of their breaks. A whole 24 hours he had slept, and yet his body was still tired and heavy from sleeping. As well as being damn thirsty. 

 

"Ah, sorry, I was just thinking about something. I'm feeling a little off today. I'm sure everyone is." Yuuri shook his head and gave a shy giggle before writing down a note on the paper. Victor watched the other before thinking deeply to himself; his smile slowly widening on his face.

 

"I'm feeling a little off today as well. Would you like to turn me on?"

 

"Well, sure. You'll need a shot today, just like any other who will come inside here. Don't worry, the only side affects are making you feel a little more tired, but it should go away after a half hour. If you have any other side affects such as dizziness, vomiting or diarrhea, then come see me right away." Yuuri smiled to him and moved to set down the clipboard, retrieving a clean syringe and a bottle of the desired medicine he needed to give him. Victor was just sitting there, dumbfounded. How did he not-- did he not understand what he said? Or was he choosing to ignore it? No, he wasn't ignoring it, he was completely oblivious. Such a _cute_ man. As Katsuki came back over with a filled syringe, he asked for Victor to roll up his sleeve.

 

"I was flirting with you, you know."

 

"I'm sorry what?"

 

"I flirted with you." Victor told the other, amusement filling his head as he watched Yuuri stare at him like a deer in headlights. _Ah, so he didn't even realize at all._ Nikiforov continued to watch the other, as the chubby Japanese man stared back at him with a clueless face, before his entire face turned beet red, and he hid his shameful eyes, shaking as he continued to hold the syringe in his hand.

 

 _Shit, I destroyed him._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.*KAD - Kazakhstan Air Defenses. A made up organization to train intelligent officers how to fly various aircraft as well as general military routine.  
> 2\. *812-***-**** - Victor was literally giving Yuuri his phone number, I don't know what else to tell you.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. *JSSP - Japanese Sephiroth Space Program. A made up organization who trains officials for space travel and the like.  
> Sorry this chapter is a little slow and short. It'll get better in the long run!


End file.
